Talk:Roxy Lalonde
Possible names All possible names are: Reba Rena Rene Reta Reva Rhea Risa Rita Riya Roma Romy Rona Roni Rory Rosa Ross Rosy Roxy Rubi Ruby Ruie Ruth --Loverdesang 05:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Updated list to eliminate all jossed options. Per Ankh 16:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) There isn't such a thing as "all possible names", really. PedanticScientist 23:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) There aren't as many four letter R names as you think, trust me I looked up several lists cross referenced them to see if I had all of them and this is the list of names that could possibly be it unless he makes up a name or choses one that is so remote no one has heard of it before. Seeing as he has so far called people, john, jane, dave, rose, and jade. I think he will pick a widely known name, and these are all of the widely known names, and then some. Personally I'm hoping for Ruby. Loverdesang 02:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) We don't know for sure that her name will start with an R. 14:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Mythological Title' Thief of Mind 00:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't there another character who was introduced high and never became sober until they were wrecking everyone's shit? Mom of Rage ooooooh ahhhh nah it seems more likely she'll be Void, Void seems like a crucial player class. 12:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I've been thinking about it and she'll probably be a hero of either Void or Heart. The other known aspects (I guess) are covered by the four pre-scratch kids and the surviving trolls, and the speculation that Jane and Jake are the heroes of Life and Hope, respectively. Likewise, she will probably be either a Rogue, Thief, or Prince(ss?) Just my thoughts. Lee 02:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I think theif of time, they still need a time player afterall, and I don't think they would match the bros. 11:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Except Dave is coming into their session, they already have a Time player, they don't need another. All sessions have Time and Space players, if Ro?? is a Time player than Di?? would have to be a space player, there is no evidence to suggest that, there is evidence however to suggest that it has anticipated the extra players and thus isn't duplicating their roles. Also why Thief? The Light6 11:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : I agree that she will be rage. notice in a recent pesterlog she said "(patiently sips bev rage)" Name Well I might've changed the page name prematurely here, and the redirect is blocking a revert, help? The Light6 01:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll get it. Ya gotta re-rename the page. Per Ankh 01:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : Well I had managed to get the talk page back but the main page stubbornly resisted my attempts, also the talk page was reverted back to the thing we were trying to re-rename it away from? The Light6 01:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : I'm trying to fix it, but it's giving me a headache. Sorry if messed anything up but maybe we should've tried rename the main page first? Per Ankh 01:24, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :: The issue is that ???? Lalonde now redirects to G??? Lalonde. Someone has to break the redirect first, before renaming the page. Memoria-Pi 01:26, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as I know trying to move the page should just swap it and the redirect however it seems to resist this and wants an admin to do it but for whatever reason will let it be done with the talk page by a non-admin. The Light6 01:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : You're all stupid. It pretty clearly stands for "good luck," and if you actually read the sentence instead of grasping for nonexistant straws you'd realize that having her initials there makes no sense whatsoever. - 01:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, hey I knew it stood for good luck and was trying to change it. Besides, we're trying to fix it now. Don't assume we're all dumb as bricks. :I Memoria-Pi 01:34, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : That was rude. We're not discussing THAT! We're discussing the page renaming, duh! Per Ankh 01:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) And if I'm not sorely mistaken, the page was renamed based on some particularly low IQ Homestuck readers assuming that her first initial was G based on the "gl" thing, right? Either way, I fixed the redirect loop except for one link that came out a bit weird when I copied/pasted but oh well everyone should be happy and nobody needs to move the page to G??? ever again. - 01:36, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Except you did it wrong, the page is supposed to be moved to keep the page history intact, when being blocked from renaming the page it specifically says not to do what you did. The Light6 01:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh you guys.:B But it seems you managed to resove it...even if it wasn't the proper way..might result in the history of the page being lost, but it's a young page, so who care. I am just deleting G??? Lalonde.BitterLime 11:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :: You missed this: Talk:G??? Lalonde The Light6 12:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well it is confirmed her name starts with R. You can track down all the links to ???? Lalonde here: however there are heaps of pages listed because of Navbox Homestuck Characters template even though it has been changed. So once the change goes through the system most of the links there should be gone and finding stray ones should be made easy. The Light6 01:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :When through, cleared it up, never mind. The Light6 02:31, December 4, 2011 (UTC) From where do we know that her first initial is R anyway? Or is it just speculation? ASBusinessMagnet 12:11, December 4, 2011 (UTC) : : From today's pesterlogs. The Light6 13:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Title Jake was speculated to be Page of Hope. That was proven canon, and Jane was speculated as the Maid of Life using the same clues. Another fact about Jake and Jane's titles are that Jane has the highest and lowest ranked females and Jake has the same males. MAID of Time = Aradia = lowest female, Witch of LIFE = Feferi = highest female. PAGE of Breath = Tavros = lowest male, Prince of HOPE = Eridan = highest male. Moving down produces the Mage of Rage (Sollux and Gamzee), and the Rogue of Void (Equius and Nepeta). Mom has already been stated to have powers similar to a hero of void, and Bro, who is likely all about irony as Dave was, seems fitting to have a rhyming title. All in all, I think that the four titles will be = Jane, Maid of Life, Jake, Page of Hope, Mom, Rogue of Void, Bro, Mage of Rage. - You are probably correct but I think we better wait for their introduction before adding anything since it will probably confirm it. Also we would probably only need either Mom's or Bro's to be confirmed to see if the pattern doesn't suddenly change. The Light6 03:26, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Been saying similar stuff ever since Jake was introduced. Mentioned it on the guardian talk page. But yeah, don't add it onto the pages, we'll see soon enough and we have more than enough speculation up there already. :/BitterLime 11:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) This is the same theory I came up with, but there's one discrepancy between yours and mine. The Character Select Screen is a big indicator toward the order in which the kids will be introduced (Left to Right; gutsyGumshoe, golgothasTerror, tipsyGnostalgic, timaeusTestified). Since this is likely the order, this means that Ro?? will be the Mage of Rage and Di?? will be the Rogue of Void. The former fits due to Ro??'s wizard motif (being a techwizard figuratively and literally having wizards, such as dressing her bunny for Jane up like one). The latter fits due to Di??'s breaking into his brother's museum and stealing the bunny for Lil' Sebastian (a very Rogue-type thing to do). - 11:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure only trolls not entering the post-scratch session are being used So my guess is Ro?? is the Mage of void and Di?? would be the Thief of Heart.CrystalGriffin 23:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, HELP. Hello, I'm not a very *new* "editor" here (I have edited on occasion without an account, BUT every edit I do to the infobox messes it up EVEN if I'm only changing a word,) but I can't seem to actually edit something in an infobox WITHOUT messing THE TABBERS up. Anyway, the reason why I want to edit it is because of THIS line under typing style: "uses smilies with ^^ eyes" I'm planning to add "^ occasionally uses carat symbols (^ or ^^^) for emphasizing a previously typed line", because the ONLY times R??? Lalonde uses the carats for this purpose MORE than for smilies (she only uses it in a smiley for the zipped mouth TG: ^+++++++^ ), but for, as I said, emphasizing a previously typed line. Here are concrete examples: TG: * horbible TG: * whore bible TG: ^ bullseye GT: I do want to know what you think! GT: I always want to know. Because you are always smart and sassy. TG: best dude ^^^ Thanks in advance, and I apologize for my atrocious use of the English language. It's not my mother tongue. -Hoarfrost 10:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Lalonde is English? In light of the newest pages, I've begun to think that RL has an English accent because of her language in pesterlogs. She uses the words "maths" and "petrol" as opposed to "math" and "gas" which I believe is a UK/US thing, I've never heard the first two used in an American context. - IdleShutter :My headcanon always thought of Rose as being British so I have no objection, also we say petrol here in Australia too, though Australian English has some British English qualities and some American English qualities and it's own unique qualities, but that's really going off topic. The Light6 08:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :"cooking with petrol" is a sassacre quote, but yes, maths and petrol are british terms, she doesn't use british spelling though. 15:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :"Lalonde" is actually a typical Norman surname. The Normans are descendants of the Vikings. They then came to settle in northern France(Normandy) and eventually the British Isles during the middle ages. So Lalonde and Rose being British isn't too far of a stretch. 22:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ro?? Horror Picture Show Ok I just want to clariffy. In one of the latest pages (shown here) Ro?? says "step away from the compuner" then the computer explodes. This could be a number of things. Is Ro?? a asassin? Or was it due to the Sburb copy being a hacked file? You tell me. Chezrush 23:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I think it's because the coding of the Client is meant to be run only AFTER the Server is up. Per Ankh 01:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) since no one has made any comments, the shade of pink was darker and used a cat emoticon at the end implying that it was from jaspersprite.CrystalGriffin 01:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) That is true. You have a sharp eye. Either that, or it was Jaspers himself. Per Ankh 01:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I compared it with Jaspersprite's text and it was not the same it looked closer to Ro??'s text color. Ah.